


Tylwyth Teg

by Burtronator



Series: Ethereal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Dr Deaton, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Ms Morrell, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Gods, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Martial Arts Dim Mak, Minor Character Death, Prophecy, Protective Derek, Telekinesis, mixed mythology, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burtronator/pseuds/Burtronator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack barely has time to recover from a vicious demon attack before they find themselves in trouble again. There are more questions than answers for the pack; Who is seemingly out for their skins? What is Stiles? Who is Odin and what is his true purpose?<br/>As Stiles power continues to grow, and Derek starts to reassemble his pack, an ancient force is directed towards them with foul purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to start the prologue. Won't actually update the body for a while due to Uni commitments. This is a teaser :D

Deep within the woods, in a clearing bathed in the light of a full moon, a bright red and white spotted mushroom burst forth from the grass. When it had reached its full height, only a few inches tall, more mushrooms began to grow more slowly, spreading out in a curved line on either side. When the lines reached each other, the mushrooms flared with life, a perfect circle in the grass glowing red.

A woman took a cautious step into the clearing. She wore a shimmering white dress, the fabric clinging to her lean form, the dress trailing around her feet, cut on one side to reveal an alabaster leg. The back of her dress was cut low, and between her wavy black hair, the black swirling lines of a tattoo could be seen.

Her eyes, pure black with a shining golden iris, surveyed the edges of the clearing one last time before she moved into the centre of the mushroom circle and raised her arms to the sky.

The woman began to chant in a strange musical language, the sound flowing through the clearing, the air shimmering in its wake as the trees began retreat, pushing together as they fled. Beginning up high, solid shapes began to form from the shimmering air, racing downwards the skeletons of great white trees grew into the ground. Another wave of light and blood red foliage burst forth from the boughs. Another wave of light, small doors and buildings appeared, platforms and bridges connected the trees, not placed there, but grown from the wood itself, covered in delicate patterns.

The remaining light in the air pulsed and spread through the whole clearing, before vanishing.

The woman lowered her arms and looked up into the faces that stared down at her from the structures in the new trees.

The largest of the new trees bore a grandly decorated platform, on which stood two regal figures, at least 8 feet tall and very thin, the two were almost indistinguishable as male or female, and yet the woman assumed they were the king and queen of these people.

The one with pale white hair turned and nodded at someone on the other side of the clearing, who, judging on the soft rustling, began to circle the woman who was still standing in the circle of mushrooms. The woman turned to glimpse at her surveyor, a girl with straight auburn hair, almost human looking except for the pointed ears, and her slanted, almost predatory eyes of pale yellow.

"Who are you to think you can break the vale between our worlds? What gives you that right?" the figure with Brown hair called, his definitely male voice reverberating through the woods. When the woman said nothing he nodded again at the young girl.

The girl hesitated a beat, before stepping inside the circle and approaching the woman. She was brusque and harsh in her movements, grabbing the woman's face to look into her eyes. She frowned before continuing, circling her, occasionally flicking aside a piece of black hair. When she reached her back however she halted.

The girl reached out and parted the hair from her back, her hands gentle, reverent as she gazed upon the tattoo marked in the woman's back.

She looked up at the king and queen with wide eyes. Her words rang through the clearing and brought all around to silence.

"She bears the Triskellion."

The king and queen's eyes widened as they dropped to a knee before the woman.

"Cernunnos!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to finally continue this. I do plan on finishing it, but I have grown since starting this and there are a few details that I don't particularly like about the way I have written it. A few of the characters for example have some personality flaws that don't make sense. I am going to attempt to correct this. Also I was meant to bring Boyd back, but I kindof forgot to, so I will have to figure out how to do that because I do still plan on him being a part of the plot.

Slowly everyone shuffled into groups around the main space of Derek's apartment. Danny and Odin, standing with their arms around each other. Scott, Isaac and Stiles had taken up a ratty couch. Allison was standing with her arms crossed next to Lydia and Jackson against a wall. Derek, Deaton and Morrell were standing near the door and Erica was sitting halfway up the staircase watching everyone sullenly.  
  
"So..." Stiles voice cut through the uncomfortable silence, jolting everyone for their thoughts. "Any theories on why Pride's summoning didn't work? As far as I could see, it completed the ritual..." Stiles paused to look at Deaton, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Generally when it comes to demonic summonings, the target of the summons only has to obey if they are being summoned from a different plane of existence. Which means they either don't exist" Deaton said carefully.  
  
"OR that their master is already here..." Derek bit out, his brow creasing further.  
  
Silence settled over the room again, before Lydia cleared her throat and turned to Stiles.  
"What did you do to the angel exactly? You just disappear for five minutes and he is suddenly changing teams?"  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Stiles scratched the back of his head absently "well when I was researching demons, I read about these elemental planes, or the seven planes of existence if you go by martial arts teachings. But basically each plane has a different level of spiritual attainment, the lowest being the earthly plane, the highest being the godly plane. Each one also has its own unique... resonance. So, when I touched Olivier, I just returned him to a higher plane."  
  
"Are you saying you vibrated him to heaven?" Peter snarked, having descended to sit with Erica on the stairs. "Given the way you two were looking at each other, I am sure he enjoyed that immensely."  
  
"No, well, I mean technically yes... But it was completely spiritual..." The tips of Stiles' ears were going red and Derek growled lightly, drawing a few raised eyebrows from the werewolves who heard it and a smirk from Peter.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek gritted out.  
  
"Pardon? Tell you what?"  
  
"About your telekinesis. It's kind of an important development, so why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well between researching demons, killing alphas and saving Deaton, I didn't really get the chance to. But I promise next time I am fighting for all our lives and some new magical powers arise, you will be the first to know oh Lord Sourwolf".  
  
"You should have found the time. Even if you had just texted, it would have been better than nothing."  
  
"Yeah right. Except for the fact that we aren't part of your pack and I don't actually owe you anything. The threat is more or less gone now, so I guess we can go back to ignoring each other right? Until the next threat that you can't handle comes along" Stiles voice had risen, resonating with a strange hum and his pupils were glowing a faint purple. Derek's eyes were burning red and the betas present were emitting a low whine.  
  
"Stiles, I am sure we will continue to work with Derek" Scott said calmly, slowly approaching and placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder, wincing slightly at the buzz of pressure that flew up his arm. "Our resources are much stronger combined, and by now a new, bigger threat is almost guaranteed."   
  
Scott looked at Derek imploringly, who gritted his teeth and responded with a quick nod before talking again. "It was never my decision to separate our packs. You know I have always wanted you in mine."  
  
"Wanted Scott you mean."  
  
"No. I wanted you. Both. All of you." Derek stammered a little "I always saw your potentials" he said, looking around at the humans present, before looking back at Stiles, his eyes earnest.  
  
"Right. Well I think it is time we all head home. It's been a long night for us all, we could all use the rest" Deaton spoke up, receiving nods and grunts of affirmation as people began to leak out of the room.   
  
Stiles gave one last look at Derek before following Scott out and into the jeep for the drive home.  
  
*****  
  
Scott was sitting at his desk catching up on his homework when his window slid open and Isaac popped inside, bouncing lightly in the balls of his bare feet.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were okay? I saw you talking to Allison and you seemed kind of down." Isaac said carefully, sitting on the corner of Scott's bed.  
  
Scott sighed before leaning back and smiling at Isaac. "Nah man, everything is fine. It's just, Allison is taking a lot longer than I expected. I am trying to get through to her but I am not sure if it is working. All I can do is give her time or try to move on."  
  
"Oh, right. Well then" Isaac laughs lightly, muttering "let me know when you want to move on then"  
  
"What was that?" Scott asked, tilting his head slightly and frowning.  
  
"Haha, never mind. Glad to know you are doing alright!"  
  
Scott's frown melts and he smiles "Thanks man. Thanks for checking up on me anyway"  
  
"Not even an issue. I like spending time with my friends..." Isaac trails off slightly, the barest hint of a question in his words.

“Yeah. Of course man, you wanna play some xbox or something for a while?”

Isaac smiles and the two of them jump in front of the TV.

  
*****  
  
Danny was lying on the couch, absently stroking his fingers through Odin's hair, who was lying between Danny's legs with his head rested on his stomach. On the tv screen, Bella was making her usual pained expressions at the werewolf hunk.  
  
"Seriously though, I know it is ironic, but do we have to watch this crappy movie?" Odin groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into Danny. "It was funny when the pack was around but now it is just painful".  
  
Danny laughed brightly "Oh come on! This is practically homework for me and learning about wolves".   
  
"Can't we watch Supernatural? It's probably more accurate, and has more than ONE piece of man candy!"  
  
"True, but then I don't get to hear you suffer" Danny said with a cheeky grin. His smile melted into one of horror as Odin started to tickle his most sensitive areas with deadly precision. The Hawaiian teen bucked with laughter until both boys rolled of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud with Danny now on top. Odin snatched the remote from where it fell and switched the tv off, whooping in triumph.  
  
He turned to laugh at Danny but was silenced with a gentle kiss. Danny pulled back from the kiss to gaze into Odin's eyes, the blue glow pulsing from the contact.   
  
Danny waited for Odin to make a move, the two teens had been growing closer emotionally over the past month, but Danny quietly yearned for much more than their gentle kisses, but remained determined to respect the other boys need to take things slow. As far as he was concerned it would just make it all the more sweeter when it finally arrived. This relationship had already surpassed many of his others in both depth and length and he was more than happy about the trade-off.  
  
Odin reached up and brushed his thumb along Danny's cheek, bringing it down to trace his lips, a soft sigh escaping his own. He leaned up to pull Danny into a much deeper kiss, their hands both exploring each other, their breathing growing heavy and wet.   
  
When they pulled apart, both teens faces were flushed red and Odin let out a small laugh.  
  
"What?" Danny asked, his eyebrows rising and his blush growing deeper under the other boys intense gaze.  
  
"Nothing, you just look really adorable when you blush".  
  
"Shut up" Danny said smiling and punching Odin in the arm "I am not blushing!". Danny had not blushed over a guy for a very long time and he wasn't about to admit it anytime soon.  
  
"Sure, sure" Odin laughed back "even so it looks nice." The two stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"So anyway" Odin interrupted the silence "I am taking you to dinner on Friday. Somewhere out of town so maybe bring an overnight bag and we'll book a hotel"  
  
"Can't wait" Danny said leaning down to kiss him once more before standing up and helping him to his feet. "See you at school tomorrow".  
  
After Odin had driven off Danny glanced at the clock. *10:05. Odin is off schedule* he thought, smiling to himself. He had definitely been making progress. Already he had managed to get Odin to stop cleaning his house whenever he came over.   
  
Although maybe that was just because he had started cleaning it himself.


End file.
